


Longanimity

by ColetteIsAPotato



Series: I Haven't Thought Of A Name [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I swear I love Canada, M/M, Meet the Family, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetteIsAPotato/pseuds/ColetteIsAPotato
Summary: "I haven't chosen a book, so can I check you out?"Arthur pauses and raises a brow at him, "Pardon me, what?""Can I check you out? I promise to return you before I get fined."The Briton doubles over in laughter. "You can't possibly fall for me that quickly?""It's Psychologically proven, it only takes 4 minutes to fall in love."Arthur snorts at that and he smiles yet again. For a moment, Alfred thinks it must be a sin to have that of a pretty smile."Aren't you supposed to get to know me first before asking me out on a date?"Alfred shakes his head, he was honestly relieved Arthur didn't seem creeped out with their conversation.





	Longanimity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocent_mxnds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_mxnds/gifts), [tinteophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinteophelia/gifts).

> So this is the sort of the sequel. I tried so hard to make this good but I'm quite unsatisfied with my work. I leave it to your criticism everyone.
> 
> I understand if you judge it horribly. I made the ending part with a friend while chatting, I want to thank her for it. This is dedicated to my beta-readers here are my gifts to you. Though this in itself is un-beta'd by anyone. I did my best to refine it.
> 
> I swear It's not the best, I had a writer's block for it and I can't help but think there's still something missing in the story.

To Alfred, it was weird for him to _observe_ people to pass time but it became a habit when he had entered the University.

He and his brother had swapped schools. Well, it wasn't like he didn't like the school it was quite prestigious. For one thing, it seemed that his brother would have likely been bullied here. Or in any other case he would have done fine by himself, he didn't quite know which one though.

Aside from that, his _people-watching_ habit, it started when he entered the library. He needed to find a reference book for his essay due next Tuesday since it was a Saturday he opted to check the library.

Sure he could have scavenged the internet for one but he chose to actually visit the library because people are too dependent on the internet. Or so he deemed. Yeah, it didn't seem like his character but he would definitely enjoy reading _actual_ printed pages rather than those that are digitalised.

He was walking down an aisle of books when he caught a glimpse of straw-blonde hair. It wasn't that blondes were rare, heck even he was a blonde himself. It was what peeked behind the book the stranger was holding.

He could've laughed right then and there but he couldn't quite explain how those green eyes seemed so _striking_.

It was one glimpse of those and it had stolen his breath away. They were lovely sure but he didn't understand why he felt that way. Sure there were millions of hues of green, it only depended on the colour coordinate, but his eyes were by far the most fascinating hue of green he's seen.

Being bold just as always, he positioned himself closer to the boy. _And the stalking ensued._

Alfred paused, _was it stalking?_ He's only ever followed him around inside the library for the past week. He shook his head he should rephrase that.

_And the people-watching ensued._ Much better.

So, this was why he was picking up books in the history of vegetable section.

Meanwhile, the person he had been watching scanned a book from the shelf he just passed. When he had started this, it was because of mere curiosity but this had really gotten out of hand. He didn't want to come off as creepy.

So to solve his problem, he'd meet him and announce his presence. That way he can follow him around the library without looking like a stalker. Not that _he_ was one.

Alfred paused, he really had to get his thoughts sorted correctly. That way, he could finally talk to him instead of creepily following him around. Okay, he'd admit, what he was doing was a _tad_ bit creepy but he'd move pass it after he actually managed to chat with the stranger.

Moving on from that, he walked over to the green-eyed man.

"I've been wondering for a while, what is _Cupuca_?"

The man seemed surprised, he accidentally bumps unto on the shelf. To make it worse he falls to the floor dropping his book in shock with his nose bleeding. Alfred lets out a nervous chuckle.

He hurries to help him up, "I'm sorry."

"No, that's alright. I'm.._ugh_...quite alright." He was British.

"Sorry I just, well, I wanted to talk to you." Alfred explains as he wipes the boy's bloody nose with his handkerchief.

The stranger laughs at him, "Maybe you should've tried for a different approach?"

"You're right, I blame _myshelf_."

The man pauses at his words and those striking green eyes meets his. For a moment he is at a loss for words, he had never seen them so up close.

Those _lovely_ green eyes, shining in a sort of way. It was mesmerising. This boy managed to take his breath away, again. _And only in a matter of seconds._

And that moment ends. He starts laughing, the man's smile widens as he joyously expressed himself and Alfred would admit, he has never seen someone smile so _beautifully_.

"God, you're hilarious."

Alfred grins at the boy, "Am I now?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur takes his hand and they both stand up. The Briton pats away invisible dust on his pants.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred Jones."

He picks up his book and checks for damages, when he deems it unharmed he looks back at the boy.

"_Cupuaçu_. _Theobroma grandiflorum_ is its scientific name. It is a tropical rainforest tree related to cacao. Common throughout the Amazon basin, it is cultivated in the jungles of Colombia, Bolivia and Peru and in the north of Brazil, with the largest production in Pará."

"What?" Alfred is struck speechless. Even his voice makes him feel like mush. He couldn't think straight.

"Didn't you just ask about them?"

"Oh, yeah."

Arthur laughs at his answer, "You don't seem interested anymore."

"I'm sorry. I'm not into biology at the moment."

"That's alright. Do you always come here?"

"Sometimes." Alfred coughs feeling a bit of betrayal for lying to Arthur. To make up for that he tries to be as smooth as possible. "I haven't chosen a book, _so can I check you out?_"

Arthur pauses and raises a brow at him, "Pardon me, what?"

"_Can I check you out?_ I promise to return you before I get _fined_."

The Briton doubles over in laughter. "You can't possibly fall for me that quickly?"

"It's Psychologically proven, it only takes 4 minutes to fall in love."

Arthur snorts at that and he smiles yet again. For a moment, Alfred thinks it must be a sin to have that of a pretty smile.

"Aren't you supposed to get to know me first before asking me out on a date?"

Alfred shakes his head, he was honestly relieved Arthur didn't seem creeped out with their conversation.

"I don't think I'm up to becoming friend-zoned."

"Friend-zoned?"

"Yeah, I might end up as '_just a friend_' in the future." Arthur's smile falters. His eyes moisten and he looks downcast.

"I have to go now."

"No date?"

"I'm sorry._ I don't think I can._" And he hurries away.

Alfred stands still. He had never expected to see such a sad expression on his face. Well, he finally got a conversation, he wasn't just about to give up yet.

The next time he saw Arthur it was in a nearby beverage shop. He'd never willingly go there seeing that they mostly only sold the _weird leafy water_. Their coffee was crap too. The reason he was there in the first place was to get his groupmates their drinks, unfortunately for him the damn British love their tea. Since none of them was willing to pass by a coffee shop for his drink he'd have to get one himself.

Alfred wanted to reach out and talk to the Briton but he stopped. He had seemed upset when he left, even though he wanted to try another conversation with _him_.

Much to his surprise, it was the Englishman that noticed and called him out. "Alfred? Oh, fancy seeing you here."

"Hey, Arthur. I was buying drinks for my group members."

"I guess we're here for the same reason."

A little bit of silence fills the space between them. Arthur's eyes shift to the ground and he starts to nervous twiddle his fingers together. Alfred looks a away, trying to grasp at his head for something to say. He didn't think they'd have an awkward second meeting. _He had to do something._

Well, it was now or never. "Well isn't that _tea-rrific._"

The shorter boy looks up at him in shock, he giggles. He smiles fondly, "That was horrible. Hmm, let me give this a _chai…_"

"Can I come _oolong_ to order with you?"

"Sure, I _ac-sip._"

The American laughs at his attempt. Alfred can't help but love the fact he decided to play along with him.

"The was _brew-tea-full!_"

"Well, you could say it's _quali-tea_ work."

They both laugh at the idiocy of their words. "I didn't think you'd join me on that."

"I didn't think I would too." Arthur admits, his cheeks flushing a bit of pink.

Another round bout of silence fills and the Englishman coughs to regain his composure. "We should order before our groupmates think we're..._Procaffeinating._"

He walks over to the counter only pausing there to take a look back at him, "Aren't you going to order something. I'm going to have to _leaf_ first if you don't order now."

The American man raises his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright, I _herb_ you."

After that, Alfred found that their schedules we're pretty well-matched, they were able to hang out more often because of that. Thanks to that they were definitely toeing the lines of **_Aquantaince-sort-of-close-friend-but-not-just-friend_**, it was a bit complicated.

At some point, he'd think Arthur truly only ever looked at him as a friend. He would accept his decision if he chose to only be friends but it did bum him out.

It was around November when he thought of getting an answer out of Arthur but he wasn't so sure anymore.

When he had first spoken to the Englishman he clearly expressed his interest but as they saw more of each other he had forgotten his _initial plan_. They became friends. And that ended the "_avoid-the-friend-zone_" plan.

If the boy still didn't see him in that light, it would be a tad bit awkward to see each other around campus if he were to confess his love again. It made him hesitate, he refused to ruin the friendship he'd _unknowingly_ built over the year.

He didn't like the idea of not talking to Arthur, _it was routine,_ they walked back and forth from the dorms together, they ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, they even did their homework and projects together. He couldn't imagine the boy not being with him.

Alfred knew that he had gotten _attached_ but he couldn't be blamed for his way of thinking, _love made people do the weirdest things. _It was psychologically proven too.

He was _impulsive_, he understood that little fact about him but he'd come to admit he didn't regret it. He was upset, he didn't understand why _it_ had hurt.

On the seventh of November, a girl walked up to Arthur and confessed, the boy rejected her. It was an obvious outcome but when the girl asked if he was rejecting her because he fancied someone else he replied:

**"I haven't got the time for that nonsense."**

Alfred flinches at his tone. He sounded so cold. Not the usual Arthur, it sounded more if a _very-pissed-off_ Arthur.

**"Is it that tall boy your always with?" **The girl insists.** "Alfred F. Jones?"**

**"We're only _friends_. I've only ever seen him as a friend."**

_It crushes him of course._ He should be happy that Arthur rejected the girl but it felt more like Arthur rejecting _him_ if he thought about it.

He didn't have a right to be sad. They weren't a thing and by the looks of it, they won't be anything more than a _friend_.

It had dawned on him, had the boy ever thought of him that way since their meeting. _Ah, this was crappy._

When they saw each other later that afternoon Arthur looked at him like he usually would. Mouth curved up, eyes twinkling, and pale face tinged with rosiness. _He looked as sweet and lovely as ever._

Did he look at everyone this way? He had assumed it was only for him but hearing his words, claiming they were _only_ friends made him think otherwise.

"Are you alright, you're spacing out?"

"I.. I'm fine, just tired."

For the next few days it plagued him, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't focus and he didn't have the appetite to stomach anything. He avoided Arthur too, it was too much seeing his face on a day to day basis, he felt a bit humiliated for thinking Arthur had _somewhat_ felt the same.

It even got to the point where he didn't even see him for the whole week. He at that point sought to pretend that there was no _**'**_**_Arthur Kirkland_**' in his life. Alfred did his best to give his attention away and with that he managed to function. It was no doubt the "_out-of-sight-out-of-mind_" concept was working.

He had to accept that this was as far as _he_ could make it with Arthur. He spent more time with his other friends and avoided the British boy. Another week passed and he wasn't _hurting_ as much anymore.

It was on a warm evening when he heard knocking on his dorm room's door. The very noise has startled him from his slumber. The thumping was horrible and erratic, whoever this was was going to get a scolding from him despite how desperate it managed to sound.

He flung the door open ready to reprimand the person on the other side. Well, that was until he spotted those _striking_ green eyes flooding with tears.

"Arthur?!" He pulled the boy in his room, quickly leading him in his living room. "Why're you crying?"

He moves to make the boy sit on his couch but he clings unto him as more sobs escape his mouth.

"I.. I'm sorry... Was it something I did?" He whispers hoarsely, sniffling as he wipes at his tears. Hands gripping the back of his nightshirt.

"What?"

"I thought... I thought you were interested? Were you put off because of my temper?"

The situation that was thrust upon Alfred confused him. The boy he tried to _move-on from_ was a blubbering mess _in his arms_. He didn't quite get what was happening.

"Arthur I–" He is cut off when the English boy presses his soft lips on his trying so desperately to convey his feelings.

"**I love you**, please say you still love me." He sobs as he pulls away. "_I'm sorry_, please don't change your mind about me."

_Still loved him? Of course, he still did, where'd he get the idea he was completely over him?_

Alfred sits on the couch whilst pulling the shorter boy on his lap.

"I _still_ love you. Calm down, you must have misheard because I've never stopped loving you since day one."

Arthur's sobs cease for a moment before he starts again. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot..." He mumbles to the American as he embraces him.

"Well, I'm _your_ idiot at least?"

The Englishman frantically nods as he presses sloppy kisses on Alfred's face seemingly overcome with joy.

"_I love you_." He whispers to him, eyes red and puffy, cheeks flushed bright red.

Their relationship was awfully rocky but it was a start. He didn't think it would always work out the way he'd imagine it but it's a _wonderful_ relationship nonetheless.

When school ended that year they spent the Christmas together instead of going to their respective homes. On other occasions, the American was forced to attend events related to Arthur's family seeing that he and Arthur were officially a couple.

Alfred would admit the shorter boy's brother's we're intimidating. They had immediately threatened him the moment he walked by them.

So far he and Arthur we're doing well, they were quite content and with that life in the University passed by quickly. The next Christmas Alfred had to leave for his home and they had chatted with eachother even when they were far apart.

On their last year, Alfred invites Arthur to visit his family for Christmas because they had spent their last Christmas in Arthur's house, this time he wanted to introduce his boyfriend to his family.

The whole the flight from the UK to the USA had _scared the crap out of Arthur_. It wasn't because he'd have been afraid of heights. It was because _he_ was going to meet Alfred's family for the first time. The American reassured him that they'd _love_ him no matter how he acted.

It didn't really lessen his worries but he felt happy knowing that the boy wanted him to feel at ease.

They enter the house like it was their dorm, and Arthur can't help but love how homey it looks. His boyfriend told him to wait by the door for a moment as he goes to get his family in the livingroom.

"Hey Mom." Alfred greets as he hurriedly walks up to his mother.

"Oh, Alfie. You're already here. I forgot it was today." The boy laughs at his mother's teasing.

"So nice of you to forget mom." He embraces his mom and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Ah, you've grown taller again." His father comments as he approaches the two.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think I haven't really grown much after my growth spurt." Alfred answers honestly as he pulls away from the elderly woman. He turns to hugs his dad.

At that moment another person arrives. "How's school?"

"Bro!"

Alfred releases the older man and seemingly tackles his younger brother.

"I'll fill you in later. But for now since all of you are here, I want to introduce someone to all of you."

His father raises a brow at his enthusiasm, "Girlfriend?"

Matthew rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone, "I'm guessing the opposite of that dad."

His mother answers back, "Boyfriend!"

Alfred chuckles at that and walks out of the livingroom and to the porch where Arthur had been patiently waiting for him.

As he goes to observe the boy he notices how tense he is. His fingers intertwining with each other anxiously. Those _striking_ green eyes of his focusing on the floor like it was about to pop out.

"You ready, _darling?_" He asks softly, pressing a small kiss to the Briton's forehead for reassurance.

"I'm a bit nervous, _love_." Arthur admits.

"Don't worry. _I'll be with you the whole time._"

The boy nods and pulls his hands from eachother, he breathes in deeply before reaching out to hold Alfred's hand with his.

The American pulls him close to him and they walk up to the livingroom's entrance.

**"_I love you._**" He whispers one last time before entering the room.

“Mom, Dad, Mattie.” Alfred grins at his family, “I want you to meet my boyfriend-“

Matthew looks up from his phone at just the right moment and feels his heart plummet at the sight of the same messy hair he had touched so many times.

He felt like he was sucked into a wormhole. A very horrifying one at that.

“**Arthur**.” Alfred and Matthew say at the same time and they both share a look of surprise.

Of course, _this_ would happen.

Matthew forced a smile. He couldn't believe of all people but at the same time, he did. Self-loathing crept unto his skin, this was just so horrible that he believed this was a way to shove him back on the dirt.

"Oh, do _you_ know each other?" Alfred asks obliviously.

Arthur stumbles for an answer as his eyes start to tear-up but for once in Matthew's life, he wants to answer for _himself_.

"I heard you mumble Arthur in your sleep last time so I presumed that _this_ was Arthur."

The Briton across him shakes his head, seeming to outright silently scold him for lying, and as the boy goes to explain, Matthew chuckles, he walks up to Arthur and pats his shoulder.

"He's also a friend from University before. I'm surprised it was this Arthur." His voice is soft, his smile is bittersweet, his eyes held a thousand unsaid words.**_ "I should've known he'd be your type."_**

**Author's Note:**

> I love Canada. He's such a sweetheart. I can't believe I keep hurting him like this. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Well, your comments or criticism is much appreciated. Please don't roast me.


End file.
